Time & Change
by TamariChan
Summary: Neither of them really know what they're doing, but really, who does? / A Sirius/Lily through letters, for annaisadinosaur.


**Disclaimer: The world and characters of Harry Potter are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. **

**Thanks to Exceeds Expectations for helping me out with this! She's absolutely amazing.**

**For annaisadinosaur, a Lily/Sirius using prompts 'sea' and 'letter' (obviously!) and inspiration from 'Our July in the Rain'. Hope you like it!**

Time & Change

_Sirius Black_  
_Wherever he lives, how would I know? Just get it there. Magic, that's how. _

_Black- Er, Sirius,_  
_Sorry to bother you over the holidays, but (this is embarrassing, I'm a prefect now, should be on top of this, yeah?) do you by any chance have the topic for the Potions essay Slughorn assigned? I'm at the beach with my parents and I left some work at home by mistake._

_Thanks for this, Black._

_Lily Evans_  
_Fishing Cove_  
_Godrevy_  
_Cornwall_

-:-

_Evans!_

_Don't be embarrassed, my dear Gryffindor prefect. It happens to the best of us- I should know. Just a short essay on the properties of dragon's blood. Should be a piece of cake for a girl as smart as you._  
_Have fun at the beach, Evans. Wish I was there too instead of stuck with my blood-obsessed parents._

_Sirius_  
_P.S. I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again... but we really should talk about what happened before... I mean before we got on the train. _

-:-

_Dear Si-BLACK,_

_Thanks. That was a big help even though I'm home now and all. I'll have to pay you back at school with an essay or something. I'm sorry it's late and your owl just came and he's a prat. reminds me of you. pretend i didn't say that oh merlin i'm so tired i'm sorry._  
_I'd cross all that out but I'm almost out of ink. Anyway thanks Sirius._

_Lily_  
_P.S. No, we definitely do not need to talk about that. At all._

-:-

_Dear Lily,_

_Aww, you think I'm a prat? I'm flattered. You really know how to make a guy feel special. You're welcome, by the way. I may have to take you up on that essay offer. See you on the train next week._

_Sirius_

-:-

_Dear Sirius,_

_Do you still need help on that Potions essay? Why don't we meet up on Saturday and we can work on it in Hogsmeade? I need some new quills and I've been craving butterbeer for ages!_

_Lily_

-:-

_Dear Lily-kins,_

_Sooooooo..._  
_I suppose _talking _wasn't the answer after all?_

_P.S. Love you! _

-:-

_Dear Sirius,_

_Shut up please._

_P.S. I'm off to the cove again if you want to send any more letters._

_And I love you too. But don't quote me on it._

_Lily_

-:-

_Dear Sirius,_

_Somehow it's different, this year. The water is still sparkling and the sun is still warm and it's all _so _beautiful, but I can't stop thinking about the war. And everyone. Potter must be so angry with you... I'm so sorry. You all were such good friends, and I can't even imagine what... but he and I were never together, you know._

_I wish you were here._

_Love,_  
_Lily_

-:-

_Dear Lily,_

_Miss you too. I'm at James' now, by the way. Ran away._

_And he doesn't know. About us. It's not really his business, is it? No, that's ridiculous. He deserves to know. But I just can't tell him._

_I wish I was there, too. The Potters are so welcoming but it's... hard. It's not home. Neither is _there_, of course. Hogwarts is home. I can't wait to go back._

_Seeing you is a bonus._

_Love,_  
_Sirius_

-:-

_Dear Sirius,_

_You really should tell him._

_But you won't, will you?_

_The kids here are starting to go back to school. The beach is deserted now. It's a little bit lonely. Are you lonely?_

_Your Lily_

-:-

_Lily-flower,_

_No and yes. I'm sorry. See you in September. Try not to miss me too much. I know I miss you._

_Love,_  
_Sirius_

-:-

_Sirius Black_  
_Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory_

_Sirius-_

_You told him._

_Lily_

-:-

_Lily Evans_  
_Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory_

_Lily-_

_yes. did you hear?_  
_also did you really just send me an owl from the other side of the tower?_

_Sirius_

-:-

_Sirius-_

_Yes. Everyone heard._

_Well, I didn't have many options! What would I do, come over there?_

_Love,_  
_Lily_

-:-

_Sorry. I know you like things private._  
_-S_

-:-

_It's okay. Good night. We have double Potions tomorrow. Love you._  
_-L_

-:-

_We'll be all right, yeah?_  
_-S_

-:-

_Of course we will. I know you had a tough time today. I'm so sorry . Wish I could help._  
_-L_

-:-

_Want to come down to the common room? The fire is nice and hot. And so am I, of course._

_... I might be a little bit lonely._

-:-

_I'll always be here for you._


End file.
